Teach Me The Ropes'nake!
by ClingyShipping
Summary: Lucas's small family needs money, so he decides to get a job. Little had he known, the job of being a Newcomer of Brawl is a hard bearing. Especially when you've lost your PK powers.  Rated T for Language and BL.


**Oh jeeze, look what I just went and did. SSBB has been a recent renewed fandom for me. Haha. So I figured I'd start one of these. I don't have much of an idea of Ness's background, so it's in Lucas's point of view. :B**

The title is supposed to be a gag of the saying "Teach Me The Ropes." Creative? LOL No. Titling is hard. xD I'll try to update this as soon as possible~ There _will be_ be at least _some_ Spoilers for Mother 3, but if you're interested in the game, how could you not have beaten it? :U I demand you go do that now.  
Anywho, read on~  


* * *

_Tap tap tap... Tap tap tap..._

I walked silently towards the looming house ahead of me. It was large, and massive in size. By massive, I really mean it. On the top of it was a large twitching hand. It looked...alive..but somewhat dead. I heard loud snoring. I've seen some odd creatures in my day, but never have I...

"Bye Lucas~" I saw the driver who took me here wave. He was then gone in an instant. I felt alone. I then decided to walk inside. I knocked first, but the door creeped open instead. I went inside, feeling a knot well up in my stomach. I was horrified. After seeing that hand..there's no telling what could lurk in this house.

I came here, because of my family. Dad and I couldn't make enough money to just support ourselves (including Boney), so I decided to take a job. This one seemed fine, but I should've read better at what I was going to have to do. After I applied, this guy named 'Master Hand' sent me a letter telling me everything I had to do. That included leaving Tazmily, and coming to this place. This old, dark, and s-scary looking place. What was I to do, clean the floors? If it helped Father and Boney...man, I was starting to miss them and my friends already. That didn't matter though.

I stopped, and looked around. Maybe there was a board with a map on it. There's no way this was that huge. I could find someone, hopefully. As I began to move again, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A pink ball sat by one of the pillars. It had a little tuft of hair sticking out in the middle of it's head. It's mouth was open wide, and it's eyes were wide to match.

Immediately I went over to it. I gently poked it. It jiggled a little and rolled over. "Aww!~" I squeaked and picked it up, giving it a big hug. I had to admit, I was a sucker for cute things. Especially pink plushie type things. Although I still fear I'm going to become a girl someday. I should act more manly.

"Jiiii...gaaaaa...liiiiii...paaafff!" The thing punched me in the face, sending me a couple feet away from it. I felt my nose bleed a little. I glanced up, seeing it blinking now. The creature looked pissed off. It's eyes were beaming with anger.

"S-sorry!" I exclaimed, "I didn't mean to. I mistook you for a stuffed animal." That only made it even angrier. It jumped at me, and began to pound it's fists into my crotch. I screeched in pain, and tried to use some of my PK abilities. I couldn't feel it for some reason (maybe because my last bit of manhood was getting pulverized), and it continued to beat me up. Finally it stopped. I was thankful and was about ready to get back up again, however then it began to roll over in the same place. It's body rolled and rolled and kept doing that until it gradually sped up. It came towards me.

I flinched, holding my hand in front of my face. As if that'd help. I heard the noise of crackling thunder, then a crash, and silence. I looked between my fingers, seeing the puffball lying over on the floor.

"Jigglypuff, that's no way to treat our newcomers!" A voice behind me sounded. It was childish, but angry. A boy came over to me and held his hand out. "Sorry about that," He mumbled, embarrassed.

I took his hand and pulled myself up. "N-no really, it's okay," I bowed a little. Such a soft hearted person, I was. He grinned at me. A genuine one I've been searching for ever since I walked into this desolate place. "You look exactly like me, all you need is a hat!" He took his hat off and put it on my head.

He was right too. The boy wore a striped shirt, shorts, and sneakers, just like I've always have. I giggled, "We both have good taste then." I took his hat off and put it back on him. The puff behind us began to stir, then finally sat up. It stared us down. "She seems certainly angry.." I mumbled.

"Shh!" The other kid said, "Overall, _he'_s a cool guy. I think you might've woke him up. He doesn't like to be disturbed. By the way, just so I know it's you, are you uhm..." He put his hand to his chin, as if to make a thinking pose.

"I'm Lucas, from Tazmily," I said, putting my hand up to my forehead, "Reporting for duty."

"Okay! I'm Ness," He chuckled, then put his hand out, "Nice to meet ya'." I shook his hand quickly, since I didn't really like the idea of touching someone else...especially those I just met.

Ness spun around, "Okay, I have to show you around the place. The others will surely like you Lucas~" He looked around his shoulder at 'Jigglypuff' and snickered, "Fancy another round later?"

He set off, not waiting for a reply. I could already tell he was one of those people who liked to work fast, move fast, and so on.. This might just be fun.

"Okay so, this," Ness pointed at a door, "is the mess hall. It lives up to it's name. Since it's always a mess." He laughed at his own joke, "and that over there is the bathrooms, and that one is the storage room, and the battle room-"

"Battle room?" I cut him off.

"You should know what that is!" He grinned. He continued to explain all of the rooms to me. I still kept wondering about that one room. Was it were the bad people went? I decided to stay away from there during my stay here.

Ness took me into a room, and I was soon hit with a ton of stares. The room was full of people. A robot, an angel, an elf-looking guy, a creeper, a couple of weird creatures and dinosaurs, some short guys, and a lot of others I could sit here and name forever!

"Who's that? The new kid?" The robot chuckled. It had a ..._slightly_ feminine voice. I couldn't tell just yet. It came towards me, and patted my head. "Don't look so afraid," It then took off it's helmet showing a woman, with pretty blonde hair. "Samus, at your service."

I blinked and bowed a little. The angel came up to me, and snorted, "Chyah' he's a softee. I can tell, but er.., Welcome. You look like Ness's twin," He remarked. I blushed out of deep embarrassment and stared at my feet.

"I don't like him," A woman in the back said (she looked like an elf too) then threw an object at my head. It bounced off with a 'BOING' noise. I picked it up, only to find a . "! I wouldn't have expected one of you guys to be here~" I smiled happily. I forgot I was in a room with a group of people giving full attention to me.

Ness glanced at me suspiciously, "How did you know it's name?"

"They helped me once, a while back."

He hesitated for a moment then raised his hands in the air. "Okay! Cool! Everybody welcome our Newcomer, Lucas~!" He shouted happily. So then, in a big wave of relief, I was welcomed. Most of them asked me what I could do, but for some reason, I still couldn't use any of my abilities. I learned all of the names, and what they do, and where they're from. So many strange people!

Then Ness came over to me, "Are you positive you can't do anything? I mean...you should really..show us, or er, you'll be smoked."

"I'll be sm-...Well I can do a lot of things! I just..can't feel my power for some reason," I mumbled. I didn't want to ask about what 'smoked' meant.

"Concentrate! That's what I do~ I'm eager to see what you can do," He said.

I closed my eyes, then relaxed just as the Magipsy told me that one time. I concentrated, and tried to get a PK Thunder out. Nothing came. Not a single bolt, or anything. The crowd of people looked disappointed.

The hand then burst in the room. "Cool, you're here, Hi I'm Master Hand," He said. I almost crapped myself at the size of him. No wonder this house was so large. Not counting the others who I assumed live here.

"You ready for your first brawl challenge?" The hand chuckled evilly. I needed to use the bathroom, because I felt like I was going to wet myself in fear. This was a place for fighting! I know it is! I don't want to fight. I promised myself, and Claus, that I would never. After that one battle...urgh..

Ness patted me hard on the back, "You can do it buddy!" Right, how can I fight a bunch of people without any PK ability? Why am I going to have to fight? What is the purpose, if we're all at good terms? Do these people know the meaning of the word 'Friend?'

**~x~**

The hand shoved us into that door which Ness called the 'Battle Room.' It was black inside, and as I was shoved inside of it, I was almost falling through dark _nothing_. Suddenly the room faded out into a new place. Almost like magic. I was standing on a bridge. The heat of a summer day surrounded me. Dazzled, I hadn't even noticed two elvish boys standing in front of me. I found their names to be Link and Toon Link. The look-alike duo with powerful abilities. Their past traces back though the seas, and the land of Hyrule. At least, that's what they said.

I heard the words 'Go!' Almost instantaneously, An arrow shot towards me. I ducked and dodged it. This was definitely it. My death. Well, it won't be as bad as I imagined it. Maybe quick. I hope to be missed dearly.

A bomb came this time. The explosion of it knocked me off my feet. I flopped over onto my side, and groaned in pain. Dammit, PK! Kick in! What was wrong with me? The two came towards me, jumping and flipping around. My pocket twitched a little. I heard a small voice, almost inaudible. "Hey, don't forget me, the ropesnake!" Oh right! I did almost forget about him. Duster didn't want him, so he secretly shoved him in my bag. He promised to be of good use to me.

I grabbed him out of my pocket and flung him forward. He latched onto one of them. I took this time to kick and punch at the one until the other came in and shoved me away. This was impossible! There's no way I could fight these guys. I didn't even know this job was..to fight with everybody in the first place.

Suddenly, and _yet again,_ a bolt of thunder came down from behind me, crashing into the two hurting me. They jumped back, and got into a battle stance. I looked over to see a prepared Ness, his hands sparking with electricity. Did he? No, it couldn't be. We weren't alike so much as to have the same abilities, were we?

"PK Fire!" Ness clapped his hands together, launching a blast of fire towards Toon Link. The feeble young boy couldn't block it and was hit. I was kind of creeped out at the fact that he had PK powers, and it made me wonder if he too lived in Tazmily. Maybe somewhere else in the world, they too had such ways like mine and my peoples'? Grah, I'm thinking too much.

The battle continued for a while. Ness, doing most of the work, and me running away, or hanging back with Ropesnake, using my fists as my only weapons. I really wanted to help but I just..couldn't find the power in my body to fight. It ended with 'Me' being the winner. I didn't do anything though. This was pointless.

Ness came up to me, a sad look pasted on his face. "Lucas, how come you can't fight? Master hand obviously saw potential in you, and that must mean you have some special ability. Are you sick or something?" He leaned over and felt my forehead. I bit my lip, and looked away.

"I'm sorry, I really can do something! I am just..." I paused, looking for the right words, "I'm just like you. I know PK..but I can't harvest enough e-" I was cut off by him throwing his arms in the air.

"Ah hah! That's how it is!" Ness was really excited, and it kind of scared me, "I've had that problem once before. We can post-pone the next match for later. I gotta help you get your powers back." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the bridge. We entered a door (which looked unlike it's surroundings) and returned back to the house. He lead me to his room, saying that we could be roommates from now on. I didn't really mind. As long as it was someone I was somewhat familiar with.

His room was rather colorful. It was also very small and crowded. There was a bunch of stuff lying around, like clothes and things. A single bunkbed sat in the corner, next to a television and ...I don't even know what was next to it.

"I used to bunk with a guy named Roy, he left though," Ness said, a bit of sadness edging his tone. Then he laughed, "That guy was annoying sometimes. Unlike you. You're quiet, and easy to talk to. I hope you're not as messy as me, though~"

I blushed a little and itched the back of my head, "I h-hope not." Then I noticed a door on the bottom of the floor. Before I could ask, Ness pointed at it and said, "Oh and that's Toon Link's room. He lives in the basement, but I guess wanted the door in my room. It must be scary living in the basement. Probably a lot of ghosts."

I nodded slightly. I was just.. so overwhelmed that I couldn't really pay attention right. First, I came here seeking a job, got introduced to so many people who didn't really like me, then forced into a fight, and now.. I'm getting treated kindly?

"..Hey, hey you, are you there?" Ness broke me out of my thoughts. He had his hands up his hips as if he were impatient. "Well, anyways, it's time to get down to business."

"Eh..?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"You said you had the same powers as me but can't use them. I had that happen when I first got here." My expression instantly lightened. I was about to say something when he started to look uneasy. "Ah..erm,...could you come over here for a minute?" He asked. I was already close enough, but I did as I was told.

"Closer." What? I moved as close as I could get, until the point where I could feel his breath on my face. "What is it Ness?" I asked, a little embarrassed, thinking as if this was just some silly game.

Then he wrapped his arms around me, in some type of bear hug. I gasped, about to ask him what he was doing, when a bolt of thundering hot electricity bolted through my system, shocking me to the core.


End file.
